A Very Glee Story
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: Lily is the new girl. She's the new girl with an eye for two guys. When her friend Mady comes to visit, can the two finally be with the guy they want?  Suck at story summaries. Give it a chance, please.  Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Glee but the two characters I created, and the storyline. Enjoy! :)**

Lily Jacobson walked through the double doors of McKinley High. This was her school for the rest of her high school career, a place that wasn't completely different from her old school in Chicago but would grow to be home in time. She was a 10th grader. As she walked down the hallway, through a large crowd of students, all either wearing a sports jacket or a Cheerios uniform, she found the door labeled "Ms. Emma Pillsbury," opening it up.

Inside the room, the supposed Ms. Pillsbury and another male teacher stood inches apart as if they'd just got done arguing.

"Oops," Lily said, "I should have knocked." She started backing out of the room.

"Wait, you can stay, I'll go." It was the male teacher who spoke and turned to look at Ms. Pillsbury, walking out of the room.

Lily stood in the threshold, awkwardly.

"Oh come on in, sit down." Ms. Pillsbury said. She went to the filing cabinet in the corner, pulling out a manila folder. She sat back down at her desk, opening the file. "How are you today, Lily?" She asked.

"Nothing bad has happened so far so I'm actually doing well today." Lily said in a chipper voice. She intended to make herself seem happier than she actually was. She hadn't been happy about the move to Lima considering that it had been her father's infidelity that led to her and her mother's placement in Ohio.

"Well, good, that's fantastic to hear. So, um, I assume you need a tour of the school?"

Lily nodded, "I haven't exactly toured here before, so it would be nice to be showed around."

"Okay," Ms. Pillsbury picked up the phone, talking to someone quickly, and then hanging up. "There will be someone here soon to take you on a tour."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Pillsbury."

"You're welcome. Anything you need, just come talk to me and I'll do my best to help."

About 5 seconds later, the door opened. Lily turned to look who her guide was. It was a guy wearing one of the sports jackets; he had a Mohawk and looked a little bit on the misunderstood side.

"Hello, Noah. Thank you for coming so soon."

Noah eyed Lily. "No problem, Ms. P. I needed a reason to get out of Math anyways."

Lily laughed as did Ms. Pillsbury.

"Always a jokester, Noah," she looked at Lily, "Oh and this is Lily Jacobson. She's a new student here are McKinley."

Noah came closer, extending his hand. "Noah Puckerman." Lily took his hand, shaking it.

Lily was in awe. He was more than she expected would come to a small town high school. She wasn't a snob but she had her shallow moments.

"Let's go on a tour of the great ol' McKinley High." Puck said.

He and Lily walked the halls. He told her just about anything and everything he could about each teacher and classroom. Some were personal stories; others were gathered stories from his friends. They'd passed a few of his football friends. Puck had introduced Matt, Mike, and Artie to her. All seemed pleasant.

"Finn Hudson is the one guy I can't seem to find at the mom-, "Puck began as he and Lily found their way outside. He spotted Finn standing with a group of girls around him. He was holding a football, appearing as though he'd been throwing it around. "Hey, Hudson!" Puck yelled, catching his attention.

Finn waved, excusing himself and walking over to Lily and Puck. "Hey man." Finn said. He looked at Lily, partially unsure of what to say. He was not the type of guy to start the conversation, especially with a person he'd never met before.

Puck automatically took over the conversation, "Finn, this is Lily Jacobson. She's new."

Finn smiled, "It's nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand. He learned from his step-dad, Burt, that it's always nice to greet someone with a hand shake.

Lily smiled shyly. Finn was taller than most guys and he was super cute. She was speechless.

"I was just showing her around, ya know, helping her learn the place." Puck said heroically. Finn patted him on the back.

"I'm sure he did a good job." Finn said as a small girl came over, standing next to him.

"This is Quinn Fabre. She's head of the Cheerios."

Quinn looked Lily up and down with a slight amused look on her face. "Are you new?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, it's great to have you here." She said snotty. She looked to both Finn and Puck, "Glee rehearsal starts in 5 minutes, don't be late." And she turned on her heel, walking towards the school.

"Oh shit!" Puck exclaimed. He looked at Lily, "I don't want to leave you but we have Glee to go to…"

"There's a Glee club here?" The guys nodded. "I was in one back in Chicago. Mind if I come with you?"

"Yea, Mr. Schuester will love having an audience and possible new member." Finn exclaimed a little too happily.

"Well, let's go then!" Lily exclaimed. She'd been the lead in her old school's Glee Club. She felt pretty confident that she would fit in just fine.

The trio walked through the choir room's door and the entire group of students already in the room stopped what they were doing and just stared at Lily. A petit girl wearing a sweater with a horse on the front of it walked up to them. "Hey Finn, Puck. Who's this?"

"Rachel, this is Lily Jacobson. She's new." Finn said. "Lily, this is-"he was cut off by Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry, captain of New Directions." She declared loudly.

"It's nice to meet you." Lily said, feeling shy once again. She had no idea why she'd already flaked on her new attitude here at McKinley.

Just then, the guy that Lily had walked in on in Ms. Pillsbury's office walked up behind Rachel. "Hello, I'm Mr. Schuester." He said, extending his hand.

Lily shook it, "Sorry about earlier. I should've knocked."

"It's quite alright, Lily. No need to apologize." He turned to the group, "Everyone, we have a new addition to our group for today's rehearsal. She's new, so let's all give her a warm welcome."

The guys in the group all smiled while only 3 of the girls waved. The others didn't really acknowledge Lily's presence. They were the cheerleaders, also known as the Cheerios. Of course the top of the social pyramid in the school, along with this club wouldn't talk to Lily, she was the new girl. The exact reason she wanted to stick out her very first day.

Lily took a seat next to Finn and listened to Mr. Schuester talk about the word he'd written on the white board. It said 'courage', a word that Lily knew too much about. She'd been told by both her mom and her dad, before their split, that courage would help her thrive in life. Help her achieve all her dreams. She had to tune out the bad and look to the good.

"So who has a song they'd like to sing?" Mr. Schuester asked the group.

Lily looked around the room; everyone seemed too distracted to answer. She sighed, looking at both Puck and Finn, and raised her hand.

"Miss Jacobson?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'd like to sing a song…"She began. She looked to her right to see that Rachel had staring at her intently.

"Well, come on down. Just tell Ryan here what song and he'll begin when you're ready."

Lily got up, walked over to the piano, "Courage Is by The Strange Familiar," she began, turning to the group, "It's a song that has meaning." Then she nodded and began to sing. She closed her eyes to ease the pressure she was beginning to feel.

_Courage is when you're afraid,_

_But you keep on moving anyway._

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway._

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies,_

_But the song he sings._

As Lily finished the last word of the song, she opened her eyes and saw the entire group just staring at her, in awe. She smiled, "Okay," and walked to her seat.

Finn turned to her, "That was…amazing."

"Thanks." She said, shyly.

Mr. Schuester came over to the two. "That was quite the performance, Lily. Would you like to join New Directions?"

"What?" Rachel asked, clearly eavesdropping.

"Is there a problem, Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel got up and walked over to them, making sure she was overly dramatic about the situation. "I just thought we'd all vote on it."

"Well, clearly she auditioned and no one has gotten turned down, so it's just up to her." He replied.

Lily was blown away. She'd been to the school for not even a full day and she already had an offer to join a club. "I-I would love to join, actually. You see, back at my old school, there was a glee club. But we weren't that good."

"Why don't we show her how good we are then?" Rachel boasted. And with that, the group performed their highly acclaimed "Don't Stop Believing" for her.

**Reviews are lovely. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own Glee, just the storyline and 2 of the characters. I think I've gone a bit fast but that's how my brain thinks and processes. Please enjoy! **

A few months go by as Lily finally gets comfortable at McKinley High. Along with the transition, she has gotten close to every member of New Directions faster than she thought was possible. There was Puck of course, the first guy to talk to her when she first arrived. Then Rachel, who wasn't exactly as close to her as everyone thought. Rachel didn't exactly like Lily partly because she was competition now and the fact that Finn couldn't keep his eyes off Lily drove Rachel mad. Quinn, Santana and Brittany were the Cheerios that only acknowledged Lily in Glee, but she was fine with that. Mike gave Lily dancing lessons for the club, getting Lily caught up to speed. Mercedes and Tina had become her best friends entirely. Sam was always around Quinn so he didn't really talk to Lily. He was cute and had a powerful voice. And Finn, the guy who had everything a girl could possibly want in a guy. He was attractive, tall, a jock, really awkward but adorable dancing moves and a voice that could make angels cry.

Puck and Lily had been hanging out a lot since she'd bailed him out of an ordeal involving the police. He did a prank where he stole Figgins' lawn decorations and although Figgins had said the security camera saw Puck, she covered for him and said he was over at her house that night, practicing for glee. Figgins bought it and Puck's been loyal ever since.

At Lily's locker one afternoon, Puck had decided to finally make his move on her; he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He'd noticed and heard of his best friends affections towards her. But he, being the mighty Puckerman that he was, didn't care. He knew what he wanted, and what he wanted just happened to be the person his best friend would never get. That's how their friendship worked most of the time. Either Puck or Finn had something the other wanted and in return they would fight each other til they got what belonged to them. They were selfish but it made their bond stronger as friends. Others would disagree but the two always had each other's backs, no matter how pissed off they were at each other.

Puck stood next to Lily at her locker. "So I have football practice tonight, do you maybe want to hang after?"

Lily put a few books into her bag, "Yea, sounds great. Movies at your place around 8, then?"

Puck nodded. Then he smiled, figuring now was the best chance he'd have at making his move. "So Lily, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna be more than just friends… I mean we hang out almost every night, you know me better than anyone else. Just sort of fits, ya know?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, I know. And yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Now Lily wasn't the type of girl who usually dated the most badass guy in school, but she figured since he was extremely attractive, nothing bad would come of it. She found him sweet and funny, something that led her to believe Puck the Mr. Right.

Puck's eyes widened in surprise; he didn't think she'd accept so suddenly. "Alright, shall we go to rehearsal?" he held out his hand, offering it to her.

Lily nodded once again, taking his hand in hers, as they walked to the choir room for practice. Upon arrival, Puck and Lily sat next to each other, still holding hands. Almost everyone in the club hadn't noticed, except for Finn. He'd been waiting for her to show up, but when he saw her holding hands with Puck, he felt suddenly sick to his stomach. It was like someone knocked the air out of him and he couldn't breathe.

Mr. Schue walked into the room, writing the word "duet" on the board. Today the kids were going to be pairing up with a partner and finding a duet that would impose emotion.

"Mr. Schue, I think we should be able to pick our partners for this one. Not out of a hat or anything." Rachel blurted out. She thought it necessary that this duet day would go her way.

"Any objections?" Mr. Schue asked. No one spoke up. He knew that Rachel wanted to work with Finn. They had been broken up for about 3 months now, and she showed in her singing her irritation that Finn didn't want her back.

Rachel was the first to pick. "I choose Finn to be my partner." Everyone in the group groaned, knowing that Rachel was trying to win over everyone else. Puck took after Rachel and chose Lily.

Mr. Schuester spoke up. "I'll let this one be your choice but you all have to work with someone you've never worked with before. And if you have worked with them, make sure it was only once or twice. Make it fair."

Rachel started to object but then Puck cut her off, "I guess we'll be partners, Berry."

"Noah, I know we have a history but wouldn't you rather work with your girlfriend?" she asked. Everyone in the group heard what she said.

"What? Lily and Puck are dating? No freakin' way!" Mercedes cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just sorta happened like 5 minutes before rehearsal." Lily blushed.

After the excitement of the new couple died down, everyone had found their partners. Lily sat in her chair, looking at Finn because he was the only other person without a partner in the room. She got up and walked over to him. "Hey." She said quietly.

Finn looked up at her. "Hey."

"So, since we're the only ones without partners, I think we should work together." She spoke. She noticed that the instant she'd walked over to him, his face lit up. He seemed to be happier when she was around. They'd been in every class together and talked plenty enough for Lily to figure out that Finn wasn't as dumb or as jockish as everyone said he was. He was himself when he was around her.

"Yeah, that sounds great," he said. He'd been down in the dumps because he lost his chance with Lily but in return, she came to him for the duet assignment. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"I guess we should figure out a song to sing and then find times that work so we can rehearse." Lily said. She knew she'd have to sacrifice some of her free time. But she didn't care, and the reasoning behind why she didn't care was unknown.

She sat down next to him, thinking. "Well, I don't want to do or sound like anyone else in the club," Lily began, hinting at Rachel in her tone. Finn laughed. "But I think we should use something from a musical."

"What musical?" Finn asked. "I've seen a million and one when I was with Rachel... Well, heard their songs at least."

"Well, I have two favorite musicals; Hairspray and Phantom of the Opera." Lily spoke. "Which do you like better?"

"Whichever you decide is really fine with me." Finn said, leaning closer to Lily. He was intoxicated by her presence.

Lily wrinkled up her nose and turned a bit red, "I would like to do All I Ask of You from Phantom…"

"Then that's the song!" Finn semi shouted. Mercedes and Tina eyed the two, "My place tonight at 6, good?" Lily would just have to eye the clock so she could make it to Puck's house by 8. She had nothing to worry about.

"Sounds perfect actually…" Lily trailed off as Mr. Schuester began running scales with the group.

* * *

Lily knocked on the door at the Hudson-Hummel residence. The house was really pretty. She'd known that Finn's mom had married Kurt's dad, Kurt being the one who left McKinley a few months previously. As long as Finn had known Lily, he hadn't invited her over so this was the first time she'd been to his house.

The door opened, it was Finn's mom, Lily assumed.

"Hello, sweetie," she had her hair curled and had a little purple bow on the left side of her hair. She had on a pair of really form fitting jeans, a purple shirt and a black loose fitting vest. She was very chic.

"Hi. Is Finn here?" Lily asked.

"He should be home soon, do you want to go down to his room and wait for him? Or you can stay upstairs and wait, it's up to you. I'm Carole by the way." She said, extending her hand. Lily accepted it and walked inside.

Inside the house was ten times prettier than the outside. It looked like they had a personal interior designer. Lily walked into the living room, eying the many picture frames on the mantel of the fireplace. It was overloaded with pictures of Carole's wedding to Kurt's dad, Kurt himself who was extremely cute, and Finn. It appeared to Lily that Finn and Kurt were treasured more than they even could comprehend by their parents; something that made her smile.

Carole came up to her, "That's Kurt. He's off at Dalton Academy for a few more weeks til we get to see him for a weekend."

"He's handsome." Lily said absentmindedly.

"I sure hope Finn told you he's gay…" Carole chuckled at Lily.

"Yea, just saying. I didn't expect him to be so attractive." Lily looked at another one of Finn's pictures on the mantel. She couldn't help but stare at it. He was with his mom, her arms wrapped around him, and they both were the happiest anyone could be.

Carole saw how Lily looked at the picture. "Finn's really handsome too, don't you think?" Lily nodded. "What project are you working on?"

"It's for glee club. It's a ballad from Phantom of the Opera."

"Wow, sounds like it's going to be great." Carole spoke. Just then Finn came through the front door.

He stopped to see Lily standing by the fireplace. "I am so sorry I'm late. Practice went over, like usual."

Lily smiled, "Its okay. I've just been talking with your mom."

"Good things I hope." He said.

"Of course, honey. I wouldn't want you to blush in front of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend…"

"I'm not his girlfriend." Lily spoke at the same time as Finn spoke.

"Oh, shame. I feel rotten now. I am sorry to make the assumption; I just thought that since you're doing a ballad from Phantom..." Carole said, her smile turning to a straight line.

"No worries, Mrs. Hummel. I actually am dating Puck."

With those words, Finn scrunched up his fist. Carole noticed without Finn knowing.

"Uh, you can come to my room, Lil." Finn said, turning on his heels and walking down the stairs.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Lily said, following him.

Carole's straight face turned happy again as she realized that her son was smitten once again, and this time, the girl wasn't as unattainable as she let on.

Downstairs, Finn had set his football gear down and made room on his bed so Lily could sit down. His room consisted of multiple sports paraphernalia and had a few designer things added in. He obviously had an interior designer like up in the living room work on his room.

"Nice room." Lily stated after taking it all in.

"Uh, thanks. Having a step brother who's into fashion and loves to decorate, he did most of this." Finn said, rubbing the back of his head. "Do you want to start practicing?"

"Whatever is fine; I actually brought the movie so we could watch the scene to get the emotion right."

Finn put the movie in and fast forwarded to the part they needed. While watching, Finn noticed that Lily was smiling and at the end could see a tear falling down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away. He looked at Lily while he did so and given that it felt like the right moment, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Lily was the first to pull away. She looked at Finn in awe. "What was that?" She got up off the bed and stood still.

Finn jumped up and began pacing. He was flabbergasted. He had no idea what came over him. "I-I…" He said trying to get himself out of the situation he was digging himself into. Just then, out of nowhere, Lily leaned up gently grabbing both sides of Finn's face and pulled his it down to hers, kissing him back with as much force, if not more, than before.

After 3 minutes, they both pull away. Both look at each other with amazement, then shock.

"What was _that_?" Finn asked this time.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what came over me…" Lily protested.

"We were just caught up in the heat of the moment. It was a mistake." Finn said.

Lily looked up to him, "Really? That was a mistake? I'll tell you one thing and it's from my heart that kiss was NOT a mistake."

Finn gazed at her, "But you're dating Puck, one of my really good friends. How can what just happen not be a mistake?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying that from the depths of my heart, it felt… right."

Finn excused himself to use the bathroom and left Lily alone. She hadn't exactly intended to react on impulse. She wanted to keep her new romance with Puck to be easy and drama free, but she was mistaken.

Finn came back out and blurted, "We'll keep this a secret. We'll act like it never happened… That's the only answer I can come up with right now."

"I'm thinking that's the only plan we can have. It'll be our little secret…" Lily walked over to Finn, starting the recording of the song she had on Finn's boom box. They rehearsed a few times, nailing it every time.

As the two started again, Lily's phone buzzed. 'Where R U?' It was Puck.

"Crap, I totally forgot!" She exclaimed, frantically gathering all her things. "I was supposed to go to Puck's tonight at 8 to watch movies… I lost track of the time. I got to go now."

Finn helped her carry things to her car. "I had a great time rehearsing with you. We're gonna rock the duet." He smiled. She smiled back, secretly wishing she didn't have to go.

As she drove off, Finn went back down to his room, remembering all that had happened and smiled. She would be his one day, he told himself.

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I find the next chapter fit enough to post.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee, just the story idea AND the character of Lily.**

**A/N: Sorry this was so long coming. I was picking with it. Please enjoy it. More to come in the upcoming days! :)**

3 months have gone by and Lily and Puck are still dating much to Finn's despise. Finn hears about their relationship plenty in the locker room after practice. One afternoon, Coach Beiste let the guys out an hour early because they had won their last game, the previous night. Finn stood by his locker, changing into his everyday clothes, enjoying conversation with his teammates.

Somehow, the topic of kissing came up. All the guys elaborated on who they'd kissed in the school and Puck decided to let it slide that he was trying to go for 3rd base with Lily that night, much to Finn's dismay.

"She is one serious kisser. I could kiss her all day long if I could." Puck said.

Finn put on his hoodie, and absentmindedly said, "I know what you mean. She is one hell of a kisser."

Puck looked at Finn. "What do you mean 'she's one hell of a kisser'?" he asked, with a look on his face that Finn avoided eye contact. He knew if he looked Puck in the eye, he wouldn't be able to bull shit his way through it.

"I-I meant I bet she's one hell of a kisser…" Finn stuttered.

It suddenly hit Puck; Finn was lying. "You've kissed my girlfriend." He stated.

Finn's confidence crumbled, "Look, it just sort of happened once. And you knew I've liked her since she came to McKinley. You took her from me, man." He voiced.

"Just because I 'stole' her from you does not mean you can go around kissing her!" Puck yelled, getting closer to Finn.

"You kissed Rachel and got Quinn pregnant when I was dating them…" Finn stated smugly. That was the breaking point for Puck. He clenched his fist and slugged Finn square in the jaw.

Their fight went on until Coach Beiste came in, yelling and separating the boys from each other. She sent them to Figgins' office.

* * *

Lily left her history class to use the bathroom. As she passed Figgins' office, she peered in and saw Puck with a black eye and Finn with a bloody tissue up to his nose. She knocked on the door.

The secretary came to the door, "Yes dear?"

"W-why are they in here?" Lily asked, pointing to the guys.

"Oh, locker room fight between the two." She said quickly.

It was then that Lily realized something. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed a little too loud and caught the attention of both guys. By the looks on both of their faces, all that she'd been keeping from Puck had surfaced; the fight was over her.

"I'm going to go now." Lily said as she rushed out the door. She walked to the choir room, neglecting the fact that she was ditching the rest of history, and say at the piano. She aimlessly played notes until she heard the door open. She turned in her place to see it was Finn. His nose was red from the fight.

He sat down next to her. He opened his mouth a few times but said nothing. Then he finally spoke, "It slipped out."

Lily nodded. She didn't have the words to say. Well, she did but she couldn't muster up the voice to say them. She was ashamed. She had broken Puck's heart and even though he hadn't talked to her yet, she knew he was heartbroken.

"Look, you can hate me all you want… but I'm glad it slipped out. He needed to know." Finn said, filling the silence that lingered still.

Lily cleared her throat, "I-I…" she began, barely audible. Just then, Puck walked by the door, peering in. Lily caught his eye and got up, leaving the room and running to him. She needed to talk to him. She left Finn sitting confused on the piano bench.

"Puck!" She yelled as he walked towards the exit door to the outside. He turned, looking her in the eye.

"Talk to me." She spoke first.

He sighed, walking closer to her. The hurt in his eyes told her that he was just as broken hearted as she thought. "You and Finn, really?"

Lily felt the tears surface in her eyes, "It… it just sort of happened."

"And you neglected to tell me. Why would you do something like that? You know, I'm known as the heart breaker here at school but in this situation, you're the one who broke my heart. I… I loved you." Puck said. His voice rose slightly as if he were trying not to let the emotion reek through.

Lily moved closer, grabbing his hand, only to get turned down. He let go of her hand and she realized that they were over.

"Okay." She said breathlessly, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

The tears began to spill over; she turned in her tracks and walked back to the choir room.

As soon as Finn saw her face, he got up and hugged her. "Shh." He said, rubbing her back.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity until the door opened and revealed Puck standing there. "You know, I was going to come back and give you another chance, but you'll always turn to him, wont you?"

"Easy, man. Don't do this." Finn said, calmly.

"I- We…" Lily was speechless. She was ashamed at herself.

"I've been thinking, Finn. You don't deserve Lily. I do." Puck said, walking closer to where Finn and Lily stood. Finn stepped in front of her, shielding her from whatever Puck was going to do next.

Lily peaked out from behind Finn, finding his bravery in this situation absolutely endearing.

Puck began to walk closer to Finn. Slowly, he lifted his clutched fist and before it reached Finn's face, Finn had pushed Lily out from behind him and onto the floor near the drum set.

"Puck, come on." Finn said before Puck punched him again, straight in the nose. Finn punched Puck and pushed him onto the ground.

"Stop it!" Lily screamed. She was scared. She'd never experienced a fight in person like this. And over her, it was a new experience of which she didn't like it one bit.

Finn was defending himself, taking punches left and right, punching Puck just as bad until something in his hand popped and he realized he had broken his hand. After that, he played Puck's punching bag, taking every blow worse than the last.

Lily sat, crying and too stunned to move. That was when Mr. Schuester showed up, spotting the two fighting.

"Lily, what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked, semi yelling.

She tried to speak but nothing came out once more. Mr. Schue ran over to the guys, pulling Puck off of Finn.

"What the hell is going on?" It was Coach Beiste who spoke, having just walked in from passing by the room.

"These two were fighting." Mr. Schuester said.

"Again? When are you two going to stop fighting?" Coach Beiste said as she looked at Lily who seemed petrified. "Are you alright?"

Lily shook her head.

Finn got up off the floor, holding his hand, "I think I broke it." He looked at Lily with concerned eyes. He knew that he'd scared her.

"Lily, you can go talk to Ms. Pillsbury if you'd like." Mr. Schuester stated.

"Okay." Lily said, leaving the room. She had tears falling from her eyes as she walked closer to Ms. Pillsbury's office. She walked by Mercedes who noticed her tears.

She grabbed Lily's arm and felt her stiffen up. "Hey, what happened?"

Lily shook her head, trying to avoid the question.

"You don't have to talk about it but I'm here to listen." Mercedes said.

Lily sighed, "Let's just say, Puck found out about how I kissed Finn…"

Mercedes eyes got wide, "Wait, you two kissed?"

Lily nodded.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I've seen the way Finn looks at you. I was wondering why you stayed with Puck for so long." She said.

Lily broke down. Not the type of break down that one would think she could give. She leaned her back against the lockers and slid down them, letting the tears go. Mercedes sat next to her. She put her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it.

"I am such a cruel person." Lily cried. She sat on the hallway floor, crying for a while until Ms. Pillsbury came out and brought her into her office. After that, Lily had no idea what happened to Puck or Finn. At that point, she couldn't stand to hear what happened. She had become the person she hated; a person who broke a perfectly normal guy's heart from her secret desires.

* * *

The next day, Lily arrived at school a bit late. She'd stayed up late, crying and sulking. She walked to her locker, getting a book out. She closed the door and saw Finn standing next to her. She smiled a small smile, trying not to make eye contact. She was already a horrible person.

"Hey, Lil." Finn said.

"Hi." She said softly. She didn't have the voice to speak.

He winced a bit, clutching his hand. She looked down and saw that he had a cast over his wrist and hand. There were a few signatures on it.

"Your hand…" She said, flabbergasted.

"Broken, but healing as we speak." He smiled a crooked smile, looking at her.

Lily avoided eye contact once she realized he was staring at her. She couldn't look at him after causing such a problem the day before. She contemplated what she wanted to say and before she could do anything, Finn said something that shocked her. As he'd gone on talking about how what had happened for a reason, he'd slipped the words, "I love you" into the scenario.

Lily finally looked him in the eyes again. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, I love you, Lily." He smiled. He'd said the words so soft and light. They were perfect, but something she didn't exactly want to hear.

"You can't love me," She said, beginning to tear up. "I'm an awful person."

Finn reached his unbroken hand under her chin. She'd dropped her gaze into his eyes once she felt the tears beginning to form. He lifted her head to make sure she looked him in the eyes. "I can love you all I want. What happened yesterday, and over the past 6 months, has been one of the highlights in my life. I've never met anyone like you and…" he paused to catch his breath and gulp, "I want you. So badly."

She removed herself from his grasp, closing her locker door. "I can't." She said, letting a tear fall down her cheek and turning on her heel.

Finn wasn't going to let this happen; he looked at her walking away saying, "But I love you…"

Lily stopped a few feet away, not turning to face him but saying, "I know. I just need time…" And she walked away.

**Please review!**


End file.
